The present invention is directed to a hydraulically actuated orientating tool and a hydraulically actuated load thruster for use in a well.
Conventional wells are normally drilled with rotary rigs that turn drill pipe with a drill bit attached to the bottom. In drilling directional wells a bottom hole assembly consisting of a bent sub, a steering motor, and a bit is connected to the bottom of the drill string. However, it is desirable to drill with coiled tubing as coiled tubing is merely unreeled from a coiled tubing reel into a well bore and does not require the time and expense of using an oil and gas rig. However, coiled tubing lacks rigidity both rotationally and longitudinally.
In particular, the present invention is directed to an orientation tool for use among other things, in a coiled tubing for orientating a steering tool to the proper direction and also the provision of a thruster to enable a drill bit to be pressed against and more readily penetrate a well bore. Thus, the combination of the orienting tool and a load thruster is provided which has particular utility in a coiled tubing to orient and direct a bottom hole assembly for drilling directional or non-vertical wells by the use of coiled tubing.